I kissed a Girl
by Amber Akasha
Summary: Inspired by I kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry. Hermione wants to get that song off her head...and what better way than experimenting it herself?


Title: I kissed a Girl

Summary: Inspired by I kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry. Hermione wants to get that song off her head...and what better way than experimenting it herself?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the song. I do not do this for profit. yadayadayada...

This is my first (and probably, only) attempt at **fem!slash**, so please bear with me =).

**Warning**, just in case you managed to miss it: **this is femslash**. It doesn't go very far, but still, you have been warned. ^^

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hermione shook her head, still unsure about what they were going to do.

'Look, it's nothing serious, Hermione, stop over-analysing everything. I just want to try it out, see if its anything like the song. No big deal.' The other girl shook her head, clearly exasperated. They had already decided they would do it, and yet Granger couldn't seem to help having second thoughts. She usually wouldn't have come for something like this to the official Gryffindor bookworm, but she had overheard the frizzy-haired girl humming the song under her breath as she worked on her homework, which was quite a fortunate coincidence, as she generally didn't hang around the library all that much. If it hadn't been for Parvati dragging her to that stuffy place, she wouldn't have known Granger knew the song, wouldn't have talked to Granger about it, and they would definitely not be having this conversation, in a dusty, abandoned classroom of all places. Granted, there were cleaning charms to prevent the grime from touching her, but still…it had been quite _icky_.

Hermione knew which song she was talking about, of course. It had been a great hit in the muggle world, and all summer long she had been subjected to it wherever she went. Maybe _subjected_ was a bit too strong, because after the tenth time or so she had found herself nodding to the beat, and soon enough she had memorised the lyrics. It was interesting, from a purely studious point of view; empirical experimentation should prove to be fruitful, or at least, interesting. And then there was a part of her that rebelled against the conventions of their education, of how it had always been expected of her to follow one path, because that's what good girls do, right? It had always been her belief that children should be taught the many available options they had in regards to their sexuality from the start, and thus letting them make an informed choice.

Theoretical discussion aside, her obsession with the song had already intruded on her studies long enough; she had to find a way to put a stop to it, and if consorting with that air-headed bimbo was the only solution, then she would do so.

'I know. I just… I never thought I'd do something like this, that's all.' She answered, colouring a bit. How utterly unarticulated of her.

'So, we agree then? Only kissing, no touching. Nothing else beyond that.' As she made a sweeping motion with her hand her many bracelets jingled.

'A perfect representation of the evens depicted in the song, alcohol aside, I know. It's not like I'm interested in anything further than that.' Hermione knew she sounded a little bit harsh when she talked like that, but the girl could prove to be quite infuriating. Had there been any other candidates for the experiment she would have gladly chosen any of them over her, but alas, one must bear with what they have.

Averting her eyes from the girl she started chanting, firing spells all over the room in order to leave it in a decent shape. Cleansing charms, secrecy charms, a silence shield, her best locking spell so the door couldn't open unless one of them touched it. Soon a heavy blanket was draped over the floor, the room quite cleverly warded if she said so herself.

Looking at each other, they hesitantly knelt on the blanket, both nervous in spite of their calm words. Hermione noticed her biting her lip nervously, and the motion seemed to somehow captivate her eyes.

Now, how did the song go…?

Wanting to break the ice, Hermione gently grabbed her face and got as close as she could without actually touching her, their lips a mere breath apart. Then, very quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, she sang to the other girl.

'_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_'

She gulped, then her voice, hoarse, heavy with nerves and something else, sang the next lines, her lips coming impossibly closer to Hermione's.

'_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_'

Her eyes fluttered close as she closed the distance between their lips and they pressed together for a brief moment. Her lips were soft, Hermione thought disjointedly, then leaned in for a real kiss, mouths joining hesitantly then a little more confidently, and she had the sudden urge to see if she was really wearing cherry chap stick, as the song said, so she opened her mouth a bit and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Taking that as an invitation, she parted her lips and her tongue joined hers, lips mashing as she tried to chase her tongue while timidly mapping her mouth. Hermione sucked on her tongue, brain overloaded by the different sensations, leaning forwards. The tongues slowly parted ways, the kiss ending quietly, chastely, lips pressed together but mouths closed. Hermione leaned back and blinked owlishly at her.

That had been so…unexpected.

'Wow.' She breathed. 'Kate knew what she was talking about, huh? Well, I think we are done here, I mean, the deal was one kiss, and we already did that.' She giggled. It had been kind of nice and soft, but she liked Seamus's kisses better. She wondered whether she would tell her boyfriend about this or not. It wasn't like it was that important, anyway, and he didn't even like the song. Rising to her feet, she made sure every piece of clothing and jewellery were in place, even though they hadn't really done a single thing to upset them, and pulling out her favourite cherry chap stick she carefully reapplied it. 'See you then, Granger.'

She was almost out of the door when she heard another voice behind her.

'See you, Lavender.'

Hermione sat alone for a while in the abandoned classroom, brain rushing in a thousand different directions, as usual.

'Perhaps this requires further experimentation.' She mused out loud. Maybe she could get someone else to volunteer for her next experiment. Someone she could stand, for a change.

As she walked out of the room, no-one would have been surprised to hear her singing "_I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chap stick_". Of course, they couldn't have known she was completely serious this time.

* * *

R&R?


End file.
